Why Do We Wait?
by Ally823
Summary: How did Sam really feel after the events in Meridian and Fallen? Chapter 1 inspired by 'What Hurts the Most' and Chapters 2&3 inspired by 'Bless the Broken Road' by the Rascal Flatts. My first fanfic. SamDaniel COMPLETE!
1. Meridian

**It's really amazing what listening to music at midnight can do. I heard the Rascal Flatt's "What Hurts the Most" and thought it was perfect for the end of "Meridian."**

_**Title: **How we Really Feel_

_**Summary:** How did Sam really feel at the end of "Meridian"? Slight S/D slant and spoilers for "Meridian."_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate, I just like to write about them._

- -

Sam sat at her kitchen table, barely touching her full cup of coffee. Even the weather seemed to be mourning Daniel's death; the rain pounded gently on her roof, making its relaxing _piter pater_ noise, yet her thoughts were not on the rain.

She sighed. It was here at home that she could let her military facade drop and cry over the sharp, deep loss she now felt.

She and Daniel had always been so close. Ever since Daniel died a week ago, she found it harder and harder to get up and go to work everyday, knowing that the SGC was missing one of its most important people. To her, the halls were emptier without his presence. Her lab was no longer inviting without knowing he would be by to bring her a late cup of coffee and to check on her, discuss his latest translation problems and successes, or just to stop by.

At work, she had to be Major Carter, the strong military warrior that couldn't openly mourn her best friend's death.

_'He could have been more than a friend.'_ The thought formed before she could stop it. She had been so close to telling him how she really felt, but her military breeding iterfered. Now he was gone. "You have an effect on people, Daniel. The way you look at things, it changed me too. I see what really matters. I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. I guess I hoped that you always knew." There was so much she had wanted to tell him--needed to--and she choked. It was too late to find out if he truly felt the same way. Why hadn't she been able to say anything?

Everything at the SGC reminded her of him. How could it not? They both dedicated their lives to the project, literally and more than once.

Even when she was around Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c she felt alone. When she was around them she had to but on the Major Carter face. She had always been able to be Samantha Carter around Daniel.

It was the the lonliness, the emptiness, and regret that made it hardest to get up every morning. She regretted never saying anything to him even after five years. If she could go back, she would tell him the three words that were the hardest for her to say, "I love you." Why was it so tough?

"I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. I guess I hoped that you always knew." She couldn't believe she hadn't been able to tell him straight out.

Unheeded, her dam broke and her tears fell like to rain outside. "I love you, Daniel Jackson," she whispered. "And I always will."

A warn and gentle breeze blew across her face. "I love you, too," it seemed to whisper.

_fin_


	2. Fallen

**I know, I lied but my muse persisted with the idea until I got it down on the computer. It's another Rascal Flatts based fic, this one for _God Blessed the Broken Road._ This fic has very minor spoilers for "The Fifth Race", "Abyss", "The Changeling", and "Metamorphosis" and major spoilers for "Full Circle" and "Fallen." BTW, this will have very minor differences with the episodes so don't get too mad because this is supposed to be slightly AU. Anyway, please R&R.**

**I own nothing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago,  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road.  
But I got lost a time or two,  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through.  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are.  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms.  
This much I know is true._

Exerpt from _God Blessed the Broken Road_ by Rascal Flatts

-----------------------------------------

Sam was sitting in her lab, remembering SG-1's latest mission. She was supposed to be concentrating on her latest devices-to-study brought back by one of the SG teams but other thoughts, other _happier_ thoughts intruded. They had seen Daniel again! This had been both good and bad. It was good because it meant that Daniel wasn't lost to them and there was still a chance for her to tell him. It was bad for more reasons. She had to contend with her old feelings, hurt, and a small amount of anger. The old feelings simply meant that she had to do what she always did: ignore them the best she could. But when Colonel O'Neill came and told them that Daniel had visited him not once but twice now and Teal'c admitted that Daniel had visited him once before as well, Sam felt a bitter emptiness left by pangs of betrayal and envy. It really hurt that he hadn't thought she needed the help, not even when Nirrti experimented on her and she was so close to liquifying.

She rubbed her face. This wasn't working. General Hammond had asked her specifically to work on this but maybe she would see if he would be kind enough to let her give it to someone else. He might understand that she had a lot on her mind.

As she walked to General Hammond's office, she began remembering her despair from almost a year ago. It had been very hard. There had been too much regret that she hadn't told him how she really felt. It was her fear of getting hurt again that prevented it. She had been so close! On this one particular day she had been sitting at her table contemplating this when she began sobbing uncontrolably. She whispered the words she had always meant to tell him and then, suddenly felt a deep peace surround her. Often after that she had prayed to any divine being that Daniel would somehow come back to her, so that she could tell him to his face how she really felt.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped in and pushed the button for level twenty-eight.

Seeing Daniel back in the pyramid, it was almost as hard as loosing him again. Partly because she had. Abydos had been destroyed and if Daniel had had anything to do with the situation then those people they had seen in Skaara's illusion would still be alive. That could only mean that the ever elusive "Others" decided Daniel had interfered too much and took him away. Damn them! She had another opportunity to tell him that she loved him and he was snatched away!

The elevator stopped, opened, and she got out. After nearly bumping into an airman who was racing to get to the elevator, she made her way to General Hammond's office.

She tried to examine why she kept freezing whenever she tried to tell him that she cared. It had to be more than military training. She had had no trouble with Narim, Martouf, Joe (even if it was just flirting), and Jack (which was just flirting as well), and especially having no trouble showing that she cared for Jonas Hanson. Look what happened to them; they were all dead, just after she had seen them too! Even Daniel, after the first time she tried to tell him, died shortly after. She was like a freakin' black widow or something!

She went up the stair into the control room and then up the stairs that led to the briefing room. General Hammond was standing by the window looking out at the gate.

"General?" she said quietly.

He turned and gave her a sad smile. "Yes, Major?"

"Sir, I know you told me to work on the new piece of technology that SG-5 brought back but--" she almost choked on her words "--but I-I'm having trouble concentrating on it."

General Hammond looked at her in understanding. "Because of Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes, sir." He walked over to the briefing table then turned to face Sam again.

"Maj-Sam, it's alright. You could have told me that you didn't want to work on it. I could have asked Doctor Lee or one of your other assistants." In the distance from downstairs somewhere they heard somone shouting.

"For what? Sam--" But he was interrupted by Jonas bounding up the steps. Sam instantly but her "happy face" on and looked at the breathless man who had appartently been the one shouting if his expression was anything to go by.

"I got it," he panted.

"Hopefully it's not contagious," Sam retorted.

"Ha, ha. The lost city," said Jonas. General Hammond was still looking at him the same way ever since he intruded on his and Sam's conversation. "The one on the tablet."

"You found it?" Sam's interest was piqued.

"Yeah, only it's not the lost city. That never made sense to me anyway. I mean, the tablet is written in ancient. How could they lose one of their own cities? And even if they did, why would they call it the lost city? They wouldn't. They would call it by its name, right?" he looked at them to see if this made sense.

Sam could see the general beginning to get somewhat impatient. "Mr. Quinn..."

"It's not the lost city. It's the city of the lost," Jonas elaborated to get his point across.

Sam was completely interested, all thoughts of Daniel gone for the moment. "Do you have a gate address?" she asked.

"There's a reference in some partial translations that Doctor Jackson was working on from the library of the four races. It talks about a city of the Ancients called Vis Uban as being a place where the plague began. This was going to be the crown jewel in the entire ancient domain. Only it was still under construction when the plague broke out."

Sam's interest gave way to amused impatience. "Two words: Gate address."

------------------------------------------

Two hours later, SG-1 and one of the other SG teams were standing in the embarkation room, ready to head through the gate to the last planet on the list that Colonel O'Neill added when he had the Ancient repository downloaded into his head.

"So you think these guys are Ancients?" Jack's question was directed at Sam.

Sam's skin pricked with annoyance. They didn't know for sure, why else would they be bothering to _explore_ the place? She swallowed her annoyance and replied patiently, "We hope, sir."

Daniel invaded her thoughts again and a flicker of hope flared in her chest. Was it possible that the "Others" simply prevented Daniel from interfering with Abydos, but allowed him to indirectly interfere with Jonas to give him the idea to find the lost city? The gate whirred to life, which caused Sam to jump. Only Teal'c noticed.

"Chevron one encoded," announced Harriman from the control room.

Sam impatiently waited for the seventh chevron and had to hold herself back from jumping through as soon as the wormhole was stable. The two SG team's walked through when General Hammond gave his permission and wished them luck.

Three-something seconds later and they were on the other side. There appeared to be many ruins surrounding the gate area.

"We're not talking about a common cold here, Carter. It was the plague," remarker Jack.

Sam remebered a question about what caused the building to become ruins in the first place and she had replied that it could have been anything from a cold to diptheria that caused the people to die out, and in turn caused the buildings to become ruins. "Sir, we don't wear a hazmat every time we step through the Gate. There's always a chance we could be exposing ourselves to something dangerous," she replied.

"Well, the place should be called The City of the Dead," he said seemingly absently.

"It's actually called The City of the Lost, sir," corrected Jonas.

"I know that, but it's called that...not for lack of a sense of direction," came the response.

They bickered on for a few more minutes as they made their was to a city that one of the other members of the other SG team noticed. After going so far near the forest edge, Colonel O'Neill told them to wait while he took SG-1 to the "city".

They decsended some stairs, rounded a corner, and gazed around dumbfounded. So much for the place being dead and deserted! The city was bustling with people.

Naturally, Jack had to make a comment. "Well these folks don't look lost--nor dead."

Jonas was saying something about these people looking more like nomads than Ancients when one of the said people walked up to them. "Greetings," he said.

_That_ was all the person could say? Sam hadn't exactly been expecting a fanfare, but something more than "Greetings" would have been nice.

Jonas gave the familiar intro and the man expressed the same wariness of Teal'c that former oppressed people of the Goa'uld often showed.

The man told them that his people were nomads, only in different words, and he called one of his men over to discuss the "newcomers".

Their greeter tried to defend them while the other man gave reasons not to trust them. Colonel O'Neill _had_ to be listening because he made a comment about not judging books by their covers, thus starting a verbal spar of sayings between Jack and the other man.

"Sheesh," Sam commented to Teal'c and then began talking to Jonas about these people.

Suddenly Reynolds appeared with an...odd expression on his face. "Colonel," was all he said.

Colonel O'Neill turned in time to see him and some of his team emerge from behind the wall. Then Reynolds said, "We found something you might want to see."

Sam's heart leapt into her throat when she saw what--or more precisely _who_--the rest of the team brought out from behind the wall.

Daniel.

"Daniel?" asked the colonel, his voice breaking.

Their greeter corrected him. "Arrom."

"Arrom?" O'Neill turned to him.

"It's what we call him."

The other man put in, "It means 'naked one'."

_'That's lovely,' _thought Sam sarcastically. Then her mind changed pace instantly. This had to be a dream, Daniel was't alive, or was he? Was this what the Ancients did to him? Whatever they _did_ do to him.

"That's how we found him in the forest, two moons ago," supplied their greeter.

"Seems he doesn't rememer who he is," said Reynolds with a still-interesting expression.

Sam had to see him, touch him, make sure this wasn't a dream. That Doctor Daniel Jackson was standing in front of her. "Daniel?" she asked and began to walk toward him. "It's okay. It's me, Sa--" As she had raised her hand to put it on his shoulder in one of their old, familiar gestures, he raised his hand to stop hers. She couldn't prevent the hurt expression that her face took on. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she had _prayed_ for, to show her that he was indeed flesh and blood, and he didn't even want to know her.

"Do you not recognize us, Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.

"I'm sorry." Daniel walked away toward one of the tents.

"Not even me?!" called O'Neill after him. After a minute, he turned back to the team. "I'm gonna talk to him."

Sam clenched her fist and sat down on a step. She watched as O'Neill went to the tent Daniel had vanished into, and she saw Jonas walk over to her and sit down next to her.

He was silent before saying, "I'm sorry."

Sam closed her eyes to hold back the tears. When she didn't respond, Jonas gave her a gentle pat on the back and she heard him get up and walk off to mingle with the natives.

What if she had told him how she felt before he died? Sam wasn't about to metion his name, lest it bring on a new wave of tears that she couldn't control. Would he have remembered her now? Part of her wanted to think so. The other part knew that it wouldn't have made a difference.

She opened her eyes and saw Reynolds decsending the stairs to report to Colonel O'Neill, who had just exited the tent. O'Neill nodded his head and walked over to her.

"Remember when I said it was like talking to a wall?" he asked, stopping and looking down at her.

She wasn't in the mood to talk, but it would be disrespectful to ignore him. "Sir, we know someone who's ascended can chose to retake human form," she said quietly.

"You think he also chose to forget everything?"

Why did he keep going on with this? Couldn't he see that she didn't want to talk? Instead, she just said in the same quiet tone, "Maybe the part about his memory isn't voluntary. Who knows? Maybe the whole thing is punishment for trying to help us. He did say he was breaking some pretty big rules."

"So…what?"

She sighed. "It's going to take some time to search the entire extent of the ruins. There could be weapons or a power source hidden just about anywhere. In the mean time, we try to help Daniel remember—if that's even possible."

Jack knew that Sam needed to talk to Daniel so he did the only thing he could reasonably think of at the moment and hoped that Sam wouldn't refuse. "Tag. You're it."

_'Great,'_ thought Sam. _'He didn't even want me to put my hand on his shoulder. What makes you think he'll want to talk to me? Then again, talking and touching are two different things.'_ She stood wearily up and walked to Daniel's tent without another word.

The tent was dimlighted, but that made it homier. She paused before completely entering. "Can I come in?" she asked hesitantly.

Daniel blew out a candle, which made the tent a bit darker. "Sure," he replied.

Colonel O'Neill wanted her to come here, so she took a seat and said the only thing she could think of at the moment, "So..." She wanted to grimace. Great first impression.

"What did you say your name was again?" Daniel asked quietly.

Sam wanted to smile. He was curious about her name, either that or it was common courtesy. "Samantha Carter. You used to call me Sam."

"Yeah, well, like I already told Jim--"

"Jack," corrected Sam absently.

"Yeah, like I told Jack..."

This didn't make much sense to her. Why didn't he ask her about himself. She knew she would be if she was in his shoes. She voiced her thoughts, "I guess what I don't understand is why you aren't dying to know all about who you are."

"I am. And I'm not," he replied slowly.

"See, it's the 'not' part that I'm having trouble--"

"What if I don't like who I was? What if I don't want to be that person? What if I don't have it in me to make up for something I've done wrong?"

_'Good point. Very good questions that I haven't thought about. But this _is_ Daniel...'_ "I have to admit, that never occurred to me. Look, we all thought we'd lost you at one point." Her voice grew stronger with her next words. "It was one of the hardest things I have _ever_ been through. You were—you are—brilliant. One of the most caring, passionate… You're the type of person who would give his own life for someone he doesn't even know."

She saw the expression on Daniel's face change to...relief? "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

Sam hoped that meant he was considering returning to "rediscover himself," so she tried to encourage him. "If you had one fault, it was that--" she choked slightly "--that you wanted to save people so badly, y-you wanted to help them so much, that it tore you apart when you weren't able to."

Daniel gave her an expression of mingled alarm and hope. "That actually sounds pretty hard to live up to."

_'Oops, maybe I went too far. Too late to backpedal.'_ "All I know is that if I were you, I would definitely want to get to know me--you." _'Oh geez, that was _so_ embarrassing.'_ Sam flushed and flashed him a sheepish smile.

Daniel smiled back. "I get it."

Realizing that he was making a small effort to be friends again, Sam tried one more time, "Come back home with us. Let us _show_ you who you are instead of just telling you."

Daniel averted his eyes. "I'll think about it," he replied quietly.

That was all she could ask for. "Okay. Thanks," she said, getting up. She went to the tent entrance and was about to exit when Daniel called her name. She closed the flap and turned back. "Yeah?"

"Was there ever anything between us?" He gazed at her intently.

"Us, uh..." she said, surprised. Truth be told, she wanted so badly to say yes. The temptation was there, so strong. All she had to do was say yes and she could have the relationship she had wanted. But then, what kind of friend would she be if she lied and he regained his memories later and learn of her dishonesty? All of this flashed throught her head in less than a second. "No, no, not in that way. We-we were really, really good friends."

Daniel smiled, but Sam couldn't tell the emotion behind it. "Okay. A-and thank _you._"

Sam smiled back and exited the tent. She had no clue what he meant by that last statement, but it was just as well. If that meant that he was going to respect her _words_, then his friendship was enough for her.

She looked around and saw Colonel O'Neill speaking with the man who had tried to get them sent away. When he turned and saw her, she noted that he looked immensely relieved at her appearance. "Carter! Shamda here was just telling me a story about...a dog and a bunch of dancing primates."

Shamda glared at him. "The moral of which being: appearances can be deceptive," he said haughtily.

O'Neill put his hand on Shamda's shoulder in an "old friend" fashion. "I got that. It was a very good story. Full of nuances. I like that. Should be a published novel," he said, his tone thinly bordering on sarcasm.

Just then, Teal'c and Jonas approached. Jonas reported that a UAV had been sent up. Teal'c added that they discovered the ruins were "quite extensive."

"Yeah, it's going to take us weeks to properly scour the area," concluded Jonas.

"What of Daniel Jackson," Teal'c asked suddenly.

"He's going home," said a voice behind Sam. Her heart leapt for joy as she turned and saw Daniel exiting his tent with a determined expression on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, bad place to end it, but this was getting kind of long. A lot longer than I expected. This was the only place that I could find to decently end it though.**

**Congratulations to those who made it to the end. The third part will be up soon. I just have some finishing touches to add.**


	3. Homecoming

**Here's the final part, I promise. My muse wanted to make it a trilogy, and even if she didn't, too bad. Please R&R.**

**I own nothing you recognize in the story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I think about the years I spent just passing through._

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you,_

_But you just smile and take my hand._

_You've been there to understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true._

**Exerpt from _God Blessed the Broken Road_ by Rascal Flatts**

--------------------------------------------

The newly reunited SG-1 began its journey back to the gate. Reynolds had already reported to General Hammond and volunteered his team to stay on the planet.

O'Neill had Sam dial the gate (Daniel watched over her shoulder), while Joanas dialed the IDC.

The gate whirred to life and the horizon stablized. Sam glanced at Daniel and saw that his face was carefully expressionless.

"Pretty cool, huh?" she asked as the team walked up to the horizon.

He watched O'Neill go through, then turned to her, smiled, and nodded to her before following.

Sam, Teal'c, and Jonas followed suit and exited seconds later on the other side in time to hear Gneral Hammond asking, "You have no idea who I am?"

Daniel, who had been looking around the embarkation room curiously, responded, "None whatsoever."

"Neither do I," added O'Neill.

Sam almost snorted--twice. Once at Colonel O'Neill and again at General Hammond's expression.

"Uh, that way," O'Neill said, directing Daniel toward the left. The rest of the team followed. "Did I mention that you owe me fifty bucks?"

---------------------------------------------

A day later, Sam was sitting in the cafeteria, eating her usual raspberry jell-o. Suddenly, her treat was shadowed by something and she looked up to see Teal'c.

She smiled and he sat down across from her. They ate in silence for a few moments before Teal'c said, "Colonel O'Neill tells me that Daniel Jackson has remembered Sha're."

Sam's heart fell and she stared at her now-empty jell-o dish. She swallowed. "Th-that's great."

She felt Teal'c's eyes burning into her. "You are not happy for Daniel Jackson?"

Sam knew he knew the truth. He was very hard to fool. "No, it's not that, Teal'c," she said quietly. "It's just... I know I should feel happy for him remembering Sha're, but..." Why couldn't she get this out? She tried a different approach. "Back on the planet he asked if there was ever anything between us." She stopped and began playing with her fork. This had to get out, but she found it so hard. The worst part was that this was still easier than telling _Daniel_, the person who actually needed to hear this. Teal'c was waiting for her to finish so she put her fork down and looked up. "Teal'c, I wanted so badly to say yes. But I knew it was unfair to lie; because one, he would remember the truth and Sha're eventually, and two, because it would be morally wrong and I feel horrible for even considering it." She looked back down at her dish.

"That was a wise thing to do, Samantha Carter."

Sam looked up again in surprise. This was the first time Teal'c had ever used her first name. That still didn't answer one question though: "But now that he's back what am I going to do?" she asked, bordering on despair.

"You should tell Daniel Jackson of you feelings." He had a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I can't, Teal'c. It's too soon. He's just gotten back, and found out about his wife. I just... I can't." Sam resumed playing with her fork.

"What if he feels the same?" Teal'c pointed out.

"And if he doesn't?" Sam retorted sharply. Her eyes widened apologetically as soon as the words were out. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I will leave you to decide your best course of action." He stood up and left.

Sam sat unmoving for about five minutes before getting up herself and heading to the briefing room early.

An hour later, the briefing started. A few minutes later Daniel walked in, led by an SF. Sam turned in her chair to look at him. She noticed that he was now wearing his glasses.

"Uh, I'm sorry I'm late I, uh..." he looked at his watch, "forgot what time the meeting was." He smiled at the others, but got stares in return. "It's a joke," he elaborated. "The whole memory loss thing."

"Doctor Jackson," said Geneal Hammond sternly, "this meeting is classified."

"Yeah, Jonas told me that, but I... You all told me that I used to be part of this and...I just feel like I should be here."

O'Neill and Hammond exchanged a glance. Sam waited impatiently for their answer but didn't show it. She looked at Teal'c but he just stared intently at General Hammond.

"Good enough," Hammond finally said.

Daniel sat next to Sam and they exchanged a small smile. The meeting was officially begun, during which, they discovered Daniel understood Ancient. It turned out the tablet didn't mean 'the city of the lost.' The city was still lost but Daniel suspected that loosing the city hadn't been the Ancients' actual inttent. Finally the subject turned to ward the Eye that Daniel, Sam, and Jonas found back on Abydos.

"I only did it because you said we could whup ass with what we find in the lost city," said O'Neill accusingly. Sam bit back a sharp retort. Daniel had said it himself that he couldn't speak for something he had done before this.

"Wh--if I said that, then I-I hope it's true, but...but look, all I know is that the place you are looking for right now isn't it," defended Daniel.

"Then where is it?" asked O'Neill.

"Did I just say 'all I know'?" Daniel retorted.

It was all Sam could do to stop herself from laughing at Colonel O'Neill's expression.

"Everybody turn around. I want no witnesses," growled O'Neill, while glaring at Daniel.

"Colonel, knock it off," ordered Hammond. "Does anyone have anything to add?" No one spoke. "Good, get to work people. Dismissed."

Everyone turned and began to leave, but Daniel held Sam back. "I need to talk to you," he murmured in her ear.

She led him back to her lab and they sat down at the table.

"I've been thinking," began Daniel. "I've gotten enough of my memories back to know...myself and how I would act and respond to things."

Sam put a hand on his shoulder and smiled inwardly when he didn't stop her this time.

"Back on Vis Uban, everything was cloudy. I wanted almost nothing to do with who I was. I-I did get flashes of memory...of killing. I didn't want to know that man. Then you came and told me all these things, good things about me. That helped me remember more. I began remembering feelings." Here he paused and looked at her in the eye.

Sam's breath caught. Was he saying what she thought he was?

"I asked 'the question' because of the feelings I remembered and because of what you said. Now, I wanted to ask another question: Did...do you _want_ there to be anything between us?"

"Are...are--" she began, but he interupted.

"I've waited to say this for two reasons. One, because I wanted to be sure and two--" here he looked embarrassed "--because I told Teal'c shortly after I got back and he said that I should tell you how I feel."

Sam's mouth dropped. _'Teal'c! That coniving little sneak!'_ she thought in amusement.

Daniel must have misinterpreted her expression because he suddenly looked sad and ashamed. "Oh. Well, uh... I guess I'll...go." He got up slowly but Sam stood up quicker.

Before he could turn and walk away, she grabbed his face and kissed him...hard.

All of her fears of not being able to find the right guy melted away. The others--Narim, Martouf, Jonas--were just there, guiding her along the path of true love. He was right there the whole time and she never saw. She knew that this time the feeling was real. It was different than how she felt about the others, deeper somehow.

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise. Before he could respond, Sam ended it and asked, "You're sure you won't regret this? I mean, once you remember everything?"

"I promise," whispered Daniel and he kissed her back.

Sam had been his ray of light to follow through his clouded and confused fog. When he saw her in Vis Uban, it was like one of the cloudiest places of his mind suddenly cleared. He had had no memory of Sha're or Sarah and that soemhow freed him to realize the emotions he had long before held suppressed. He would never forget Sha're, but he hope that wherever she was, she would be happy for him.

Somehow, he knew for sure that she was.

----------------------------------------------------------

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there it is...the end. Hats off to my muse, Thalia. Despite being really annoying, she gets her job of inspiring done.**

**In my happy little reality, Pete never existed, so Sam and Daniel got to live a fairytale ending of happily ever after.**


End file.
